Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr
Nathan Owain Petrelli is a main character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. He is the eldest son of Lowri and Peter Petrelli, and was named after his father's brother who died shortly before he was born but who was afterwards revived. He has 5 younger siblings - Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia - and is married to Daniella Petrelli. They have one son, Alec Petrelli, and one daughter, Dara Petrelli. He is currently 24 years old, but is originally from the future and was born only 9 years ago. He has the abilities of Elementokinesis, Thought Projection and Transportation. He has a younger self. Appearance Like both his parents, Nathan is slightly tall and slim built, and he tans easily. He has his father's hazel eyes, and his hair colouring is inherited from his mother, although his has not darkened as much as hers has. It can appear a dark golden blonde in some lights, and a light brown in others. He isn't very fashion conscious, and tends to just pick any clothes to wear. Personality Because of the timeline he originally came from, Nathan's personality was at first a little dark and depressive. He has since lightened considerably, but this aspect of his personality can still be triggered to reappear. He has inherited both his parents' dedication to those he loves, and their tendency towards heroism and self-sacrifice. As a child he had a highly mischievous sense of humour, which still exists to some degree. Home Nathan, Dani, Alec and Dara live in a cottage in the grounds of the Gifted Academy, and have done so since she began teaching there. Before then, the couple owned an apartment in central New York, which they bought together when they were 16 and 18. Before then, they'd lived in rooms in the New York Organisation base. Abilities Nathan's main ability is Elementokinesis. This is the first ability he manifested, before birth, when he manipulated the air to shield his mother during a raid on Building 26. Therefore, it is the ability he has the most skill in and control of, although that control can sometimes be lost if emotionally triggered to do so. It is also the ability he favours and uses most of. He can create, manipulate and mimic all of the 4 elements. He can manipulate air to shield, to fly and to carry sound to him, to trap attackers and to draw air away from others. He can manipulate earth to create sink-holes and tremors, and can make fire and cause floods.He has automatic immunity to the elements which means they can't harm him, and he also tends to mimic the elements reflexively when threatened. Nathan's second ability is Thought Projection, which he manifested as an infant. He uses it to communicate telepathically with nearby people, to show others memories and images, and to explain complex ideas more coherently than through speech. It can prove the truth since projected thought can't lie. He can view thoughts, memories and images in the minds of others, though this is easiest when the person is willing, and can be blocked if forced. His third ability is Transportation, which he also manifested as an infant, around the same time as Thought Projection. It enables him to travel instantly by using a collision with a solid object to form a portal. He can also transport objects and people away without travelling himself. The ability appears as a flash of white light when he leaves and arrives. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brother - Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Sisters - Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli, Rue Becks *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Jack Calwin, Benjamin Linderman, Neo Petrelli *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli. * Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Jake Deveaux, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Wife - Dani Petrelli *Son - Alec Petrelli *Daughter - Dara Petrelli *Future daughter - Sophie Petrelli *Future son - Owen Petrelli History ]]Nathan comes from a timeline where Lowri died captive in B42 when he was a year old. He therefore grew up without a mother, and had little memory of her and no knowledge of what had really happened to her. Because of this, when he was 16 he persuaded Dani to bring him to their past shortly after she'd died, so he could attend her memorial service as well as learn more about her and learn how she died. After learning how she'd been betrayed and captured, he chose to find and kill all those involved. Eventually Dani altered time and saved Lowri, but after that he and Dani learned they could no longer return to their own original time. They began making their lives in this time instead. At first they lived in the New York Organisation base, but after roughly 2 years they bought their own apartment. Nathan began working as an occasional agent for the Organisation, taking missions when he chose to. One of his first missions was to investigate the Sullivan Bros. Carnival. He was found there by the leader, Samuel Sullivan, and was apparently killed while they fought. However, he had in reality mimicked air and thus survived, the first time he had accessed that aspect of his ability. Months later, when the Carnival was finally defeated, Nathan was key in this, since he used his elementokinesis to counter Sullivan's ability, and also used his thought projection to prove Sullivan's guilt to the other members. He also helped protect Dani from several attacks by The Initiative, and eventually helped destroy this group in order to protect her. When she was killed in an explosion, he persuaded her younger self to send him backwards in time so that he could manipulate the air to shield her from the blast and save her. ]]Nathan took part in the raid to save his father and sisters after they were abducted. Dani had warned him that her instincts informed her that one member of his family would not survive, and that she suspected Lowri had chosen to be that member. To save his mother, Nathan sacrificed himself by transporting into the fatal ability-draining bolt aimed at her. He died, and there was no body remaining to heal, but Dani travelled to the future to ask an adult Zachary Gray to recreate him. The recreation was imperfect, but the future Amber and Hayley repaired him. Another year after this, shortly after his mother's death by draining, he died a few times on missions, saved by Dani until she realised he would continue to die each time she saved him, and she chose to die beside him instead. However, they were all saved by Amber when she manipulated reality to prevent the first death in the family. During the same year, he freed Dani from an abduction and subsequently proposed to her on her eighteenth birthday. They were married a few months afterwards, on the same beach where he'd proposed to her. A year afterwards, after Dani learned that her father was fighting B42 in Moscow, she asked Nathan to help him. He did so, though not knowing the full details. He destroyed the group's base in the city. A few weeks afterwards, Dani was abducted by a mysterious group. Nathan attempted to find her, but was originally blocked from doing so. However, he succeeded when amplified by his second cousin. He succeeded in transporting Dani out, but his abilities were then blocked before he could escape himself. He fought one of the group's members and was killed. However, he was saved by Dani eventually time travelling back, and they saved their son together. A replication of Nathan was sent back to die in order to preserve time. Alec was born 6 months afterwards, during the reception of Nathan and Barbara's wedding. Nearly two years later, Dani warned Nathan of a potential threat to his mother during one of her missions. He transported to warn Lowri, but only succeeded in being caught in the same ambush. Both were killed using curse infliction. They were later saved by Noah and Abbie Gray. Abbie travelled to the future and asked her daughter Emma to reverse the curse infliction, which then enabled Noah to use animation/inanimation to revive them both. Dani became pregnant with their daughter a few weeks after Nathan was saved. Strengths & Weaknesses Nathan's primary strength is the control and skill he usually has with his abilities, since he has had them for so long - one since before birth and the other 2 since infancy. He has developed them a lot, and often relies on them. He is also strong when Dani is safe and there to help and support him, and also when there is no present threat to the family preventing him from thinking as clearly. Dani Petrelli is Nathan's main weakness. He would do anything to protect her, and has been this way for a long time. He also doesn't think as clearly when there is danger to his family, and emotional triggers can sometimes make him lose control of his elementokinesis. However, this happens rarely by now. The darkness of the timeline he came from can also be another weakness of his. Etymology Nathan is a Hebrew name which means "God has given". It is also the name of his uncle, in whose honour and memory Nathan was named. His middle name, Owain, is both a Gaelic and a Welsh name, and means "youthful" and "born from the yew tree". His surname of Petrelli means "rock". In his case, this meaning could refer to the earth aspect of his Elementokinesis. Younger Self Because he is from the future and another timeline, Nathan also has a second, younger self. Nathan Jnr is currently 9 years old and lives with his parents and siblings in their house in New York. He has the same abilities as his older self - Elementokinesis, Thought Projection and Transportation. He is best friends with Daniella Millbrook, Dani's younger self, and he spends a lot of time with her. He has a habit of "exploring" and getting into trouble, and often accidentally leads family members into danger. He is very, very mischievous, and can also be sweet and cute. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.